Suspensions for suspending wheels are provided for a vehicle such as an automobile. The suspension includes a wheel support component and a suspension component coupled to the wheel support component and a vehicle body. The suspension component needs to swing or pivot with respect to the wheel support component and/or the vehicle body, and is thus coupled to the wheel support component and the vehicle body through intermediation of joint devices each for permitting a relative angle change of a coupled component. As the joint devices, there are used, for example, a bush device incorporating a rubber-like elastic component, a ball joint, and a spherical bearing. In order to particularly suppress transmission of vibration and impact received by the wheel to the vehicle body through the wheel support component and the suspension component, at least one of the wheel support component or the vehicle body is coupled to the suspension component through intermediation of a bush device incorporating a rubber-like elastic component.
Incidentally, when a vehicle such as an automobile travels, static electricity is generated in the vehicle due to the flow of air under a state in which the air is brought into friction contact with the vehicle. Further, static electricity is generated also by repeated contact and separation of each portion of a tire with respect to a road surface along with the rotation of a wheel, by relative movement of components in an engine, a brake device, or the like, and by other causes.
The vehicle is substantially electrically insulated from the ground by a tire having low conductivity. Therefore, when static electricity is generated in the vehicle, a vehicle body or the like is electrified with electric charge (in general, positive electric charge). When the vehicle body or the like is electrified with the electric charge, radio noise is liable to be generated. Therefore, a structure for reducing electric charge that is charged to a vehicle through the passage of an electric current has hitherto been studied, and various structures have been proposed.
For example, in Patent Literature 1 described below, there is disclosed a static electricity eliminator having the following configuration. Charged silicon is filled into a case in which ceramic bodies are radially and densely arranged. One of conductive wires connected to both sides of the case is connected to a minus terminal of a battery, and the other conductive wire is connected to a vehicle body. In this type of the static electricity eliminator, static electricity of the vehicle body is neutralized by grounding, and thus the electric charge with which the vehicle body is electrified can be reduced.